Exilio de los Haruno
by Neyen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Naruto no fuera al único al que temen por ser un "Monstruo"? ¿Sasuke vería de la misma manera a Sakura si supiera que es una Uchiha artificial? La trama gira en el mundo ninja, desde la perspectiva de Sakura quien antes de la masacre en el clan Uchiha fue alterada genéticamente y además como consecuencia un demonio es huésped en su cuerpo.


Konoha hace 5 años.

\- ¿Qué frío no creen? - Dados alegremente entrando en la tienda, mirando al mostrador lo que desea comprar.

-Si mucho frío, señora Haruno- contesta una voz amiga del otro lado de la tienda, así como una charla amigable entre ambas, la mujer que es la Kirena amiga de Mebuki desde que su hijo de 8 años Kouta, nació.

En la casa de Haruno .

La vida del dormitorio en el fondo de su habitación, el ambiente es tranquilo para una niña de 7 años que no tiene muchas preocupaciones, pero muchos sueños por cumplir.

Un ruido de pronto se escucha cerca de la puerta.

–H… Hola… ¿hay alguien? - Dice Temblando incorporando a la cama con miedo, su mirada se dirige a la puerta abierta que está justo en la frente de ella, velozmente a la cama que está a su lado donde debo estar ya dormido su hermano mayor, pero la descubre vaciar

–Kouta… ¿Dónde estás? - No te preocupes, nunca he tenido miedo a esas cosas.

-shhhhh-. Se escucha decir en el fondo y no se oye más ruido en la habitación.

En la tienda.

-Sí, y un litro de leche por favor ... - pronto en gran parte se escuchan y gritos de auxilio lo acompañan, todas las mujeres dentro de la tienda de alarmas y salen en el sentido de los motivos de los gritos.

"Enemigos, un accidente, tengo que ir rápido en mi casa a ver mi familia ..." pensó Mebuki mientras tomaba sus compras y dejaba el dinero en la caja de la forma gratuita, al salir de una cita en una multitud llena de rabia ¿Por qué? ¿Estás en el suelo? ¿Estás en el suelo? no puede creerlo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es la multitud ataca a la pobre niña peli-rosa? Está en shock, de pronto la ira llega, empujando personas llega hasta la peli-rosa, ¡su peli-rosa! para ser exactos.

Al escuchar una voz, la cara y el rostro angustiado de su madre, la mirada que se abre en un largo sueño, comienza a llorar aún más fuerte que antes, y se echa a sus brazos.

\- ¡Sakura, hija mía, ¿estás bien?! - Dice temblando y lanzando miradas de odio a las personas que rodean aún están enfurecidas.

-Mebuki, aléjate de ella, ya no eres tu hija es un monstruo- Dice una voz entre la multitud.

-¡Kizashi! - Grita a todo pulmón con rabia abrazando a su pequeña en sus brazos.

\- ¿Mebuki? - Se incorpora a la multitud, la angustia y la voz, se escuchó en su voz, comienza a lanzar a las personas al suelo hasta llegar a su esposa e hija a su lado viaja Kouta asustado. - ¿Qué mierda está pasando? - La ira en su mirada es incomparable.

-Esa niña es un monstruo, no he visto nunca, pero parece ser que esta poseída, por el bien de la aldea. .

-Pero claro que nos vamos, no podemos vivir en una aldea así- contesta de golpe Esperamos una respuesta agresiva para toda la vida que lleva en su ser, lo ve y no lo cree, son muchas personas con la que compartimos los años de Amistad y ahora esas mismas personas se encuentran allí se ecuestran su hogar y se maltrata con su familia, náuseas y engaños, pero no se puede dar el lujo de perder los estribos, después de todo tiene ahora una familia, le ofrece una mano a su esposa y junto con sus hijos cruzan sin miedo a la multitud de aldeanos que abren paso admirándolos entrar a su casa lo cual está destrozado justamente de la parte de la habitación de sus hijos, juntan ropa lo más rápido posible y tranquiliza a sus hijos por el mal Hace mucho tiempo se construyeron juntos.

Más tarde.

\- ¡Esto es inconcebible! No es posible, si no, no, no hay nada mejor que nunca. Esta es una de las mejores canciones de la comunidad. ¿Cómo llegar a su boca?

-Lo sentimos tercer Hokage, la decisión ya ha sido tomada- dado la mano de su esposa y usted con una expresión tranquila mirando de reojo a sus hijos, la pequeña parte está en los brazos de su madre y el pequeño. .

-Muy bien-. -Pero ustedes desertarán solo por un tiempo, hasta que Sakura esté mejor, tengamos que llevarla a los mejores doctores y regresen a la aldea, todos los que cometieron ... todo lo dicho, serán castigados severamente- dice completamente serio.

-De acuerdo, hasta entonces Lord Hokage- con una cordial despedida sale la familia al amanecer.

"No sé qué pasa en la aldea, los aldeanos están actuando de manera reprobable, pero sí lo que sabemos". que no sea así "piensa sin despegar los ojos de la familia, cierra los ojos con un largo suspiro.

Un mes después.

Tras una nueva recaída, Sakura es llevada de urgencia en el médico, en el momento en que se detecta el uso, si la noticia no ha sido devastadora, hay algo peor, tras el examen del ADN se ha detectado que Sakura Haruno había sido un jutsu prohibido El 95% de la sangre de Sakura es sangre Uchiha.

-Sangre Uchiha, pero tengo entendido que casi todo el clan fue asesinado- dice tristemente Kizashi, rascándose la cabeza, confundido, no tiene una idea quien fue el hecho de ser su hija, solo sabía si tenía en el frente al maldito lo asesinaría con sus propias manos

–Doctor, debe haber algo que podamos hacer, los vectores controlan por completo el hecho de ser un hombre.- Los dados aterran grabando el suceso, las lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas desconcertada.

-Le seré sincero señores, hay algo aún peor, también hemos prestado atención a los Angl de raíz- el hombre mirando atentamente a la pareja Haruno quienes se relacionan instantáneamente, Mebuki se acerca a la puerta y observa fuera del Consultorio, Kizashi se Acerca de este doctor quien retrocede velozmente entrando a la farmacia.

–¡Usted está loco! No se ha dado a conocer a mi hija a los niños, a los vectores, a los padres ya las niñas han sabido controlarlos, a ella también se puede.- Grita con una expresión dura empujando la puerta de metal.

–Señor los vectores pueden controlarse, pero lo que no se puede, es…. ¿Ha escuchado el tema de "La Pantera Negra"? - dice el doctor con un suspiro, luego dedica una mirada a su escritorio donde se encuentra una carpeta de color beis.

-Doctor, ¿eso que tiene que ver con la salud de mi hija? - Dados desde la puerta angustiada, espera el ataque y pregunta sobre la vida viva de eso, reza en silencio y espera volver a ver a su pequeño Kouta que se quedó en casa de su madre.

-Bien, iré al grano señores, la persona que se realiza el jutsu a Sakura, no tuvo la suficiente precaución, y por accidente o propósito, sello al demonio dentro de su hija.- Diarse seriamente, sin mostrar escrúpulos protegidos como la puerta de metal. Por qué un momento la vida se va a la madre quien comienza a llorar en silencio, sin mirar a nadie en especial.

-¡No, no, mi hija tiene ese demonio dentro, no! - Comienza una gritar desconsolada en pánico.

-Mebuki, Sakura no es peligrosa, ella es una buena niña, ayudamos a controlar los vectores, buscamos a los mejores selladores, la pantera ya la vida a los años, podemos hacerlo.- Dice mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos, La mujer está temblando, el intento de calmarla con su mirada, sin decir palabras, la palabra, con el corazón, la palabra, que no está solo en esta misión de vida tan importante, ella parece reaccionar por un momento, agita la cabeza en la La historia de la mujer se ve incrustada, luego se trata de una mujer y se toma la mano de la mano.

-No, lo siento señores, ustedes no pueden llevársela, esto ya no está en sus manos, tenemos que detenerla o los 5 países ninja están en peligro-. Dice el doctor llamando a una seguridad sin que ellos lo noten.

-Que pocos escrúpulos Doctor.- Dados Mebuki llena de ira abriendo la puerta dejando a los hombres de seguridad delante de ella.

Se trata de una arma, de Kizashi, de una forma segura y de su familia, de Mebuki. La familia continua su camino a las aledañas alejándose de la aldea de la mazorca, pronto se encuentran con Kouta y continúan su camino.

Continuara ...

Bueno, es mi primer fic, ya lo tengo bastante escrito, todos los derechos de Naruto son de su autor, solo tengo una historia basada en Naruto, con ciertas partes de otros animes como Elfen Lied. En verdad espero que les guste, es una historia que gira en torno a Sakura, mitad Uchiha, mitad Haruno.

Dejen sus comentarios y sean muy felices :)


End file.
